Bullets and Broomstick
by Ellenlome
Summary: After a party, Sena stumbles on something he didn't expect on his way home. Slight HiruMamo. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21, obviously. I just borrowed its characters for a short while.

Enjoy!

oOo

**Bullets and Broomstick**

The Devil Bats' club was quite animated that night. There were a lot of lights and tables full of food and drinks (courtesy of the principal, after a pointed comment from Hiruma), and they were all having a great time. By "they", I mean the whole team, minus (unsurprisingly) Hiruma and (surprisingly) Mamori.

Hiruma, captain and quarterback of the Amefuto team, said that this wasn't his type of party and that anyway they should be training instead of partying over a minor victory – in other words, he fired a round of bullets over their heads and yelled "go fking back to training you fking lazy a$$es! YA-HA!" Needless to say, no one argued.

Mamori, on the other hand, said she was sorry and that she would have come if she didn't already have somewhere to go. According to her, it was rather important. According to Hiruma, it was just another excuse to go and stuff herself full with sweets. Mamori reddened and replied that, if she wanted that, she would have come to the party with the guys instead. At least they were courteous enough to pretend **not** to notice.

From there, I'm afraid it only degenerated and would have probably ended up as another "Broomstick and Bullets War" if Musashi hadn't stopped (a.k.a. forcefully dragged out of there) Hiruma. By that point, Mamori was threatening to stuff her broom in Hiruma's mouth, and the multiple securities had been removed from Hiruma's (impressive) firearms collection.

But I'm getting off-topic. As I said before, the party was going full swing until late in the night, and when the various team members finally staggered home (drunk or half-drunk), it was no wonder that some took a (few) wrong turn(s). Like Sena.

Poor Sena had just been wondering what had happened to his door's keyhole (he was in front of a wall about two blocks away from his house) when he suddenly heard two vaguely-familiar voices. In his half-drunken haze, the boy with the golden legs decided that the two voices' owners would be able to tell him what was wrong with his keyhole, and so he zig-zagged in the general direction from which they came. Through some unknown miracle, he managed to keep walking in the same direction, and was about to go around the final corner when the voices suddenly stopped. Sena was momentarily disturbed by the disappearance of his audio guides, but then decided it wasn't such a bad thing and turned in the other street. And then…

"Onee-san! Hiruma-san!" he said, before promptly fainting.

There was a minute a silence before Hiruma finally muttered "Crap" and Mamori rushed to Sena's side in worry (but not before glaring at Hiruma). When she was sure there was nothing wrong with Sena (aside from his obvious drunken state, of course), Mamori wrinkled her nose and said: "I wonder what you'll blackmail him with to silence him this time." She then smirked. "Of course, it could very well be the **other** way around now."

The quarterback glared at her before hoisting the smaller boy on his shoulders. "Shut up, manager, you're not really in a better position. Now, help me get him to his home before he wakes. With some luck and knowing the chibi, he'll wake up thinking it was all a dream."

Mamori giggled but complied, and soon enough they had Sena sprawled and snoring on his bed (the key was under the doormat as usual – Mamori was practically a family member anyway). They closed the door behind them and stopped on the street to glare at each other (what's new?). After a few minutes of silence, Hiruma nodded slightly before muttering a "Manager", to which Mamori replied with a curt "Hiruma-kun". The quarterback frowned but said nothing; instead, he turned around and walked away.

In the silence that followed, a soft click was heard, and Mamori lowered her camera, taking off her fluffy bunny ears with her free hand. That dress-up party had been fun. Besides…she looked at the last picture she had taken…who would have thought Hiruma could look sexy in a drag-queen outfit?

oOo

**Author's note: **So, how many of you thought they were kissing? hehe. That was the original idea anyway, and I had Sena stumbling on the scene, but in the end I opted for a more discreet HirumaxMamori. Their relationship (if there ever was one) is not really a sappy one.

I hope you all liked it. I originally did this as a way to get rid of my writer's block, and wasn't going to publish it, but then I thought: Hey, what the heck? I'll post it anyway, maybe someone will like it.

Review please! I feed on reviews!

Ellenlome


End file.
